


Inappropriate Workplace Conversations

by withpractice_ff



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, PWKM, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpractice_ff/pseuds/withpractice_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles can't wait until tonight.  Fortunately, he's a man of bright ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Workplace Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt:
> 
>  _Phoenix/Edgeworth, office phonesex fapping with heavy dirtytalk on Edgeworth's part._
> 
>  _Bonus points if someone walks in on Phoenix halfway through, and he has to act completely normal and pretend he's on the phone with a client or telemarketer or whatever as Edgeworth murmurs filthy nothings and jacks off right on the line the whole time. He knows what's going on but is deliberately being a tease ;D_

Phoenix darts out of the bathroom at the sound of the phone ringing, toilet brush still in hand.

"Wright and Co.," he answers, the words coming out in a rush.

"Hello, Wright," Edgeworth's voice comes over the line.

"Oh, hey," Phoenix says, smiling. He throws the toilet brush into the empty garbage can and takes a seat, propping his feet up on the desk. "What's up?"

"I was hoping you could help me out with something."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"To be frank," Edgeworth says, his voice dropping a register, "I am unable to concentrate, too distracted by the memory of you lying supine in my bed, hair matted to your forehead in sweat, the glazed look in your eyes of the thoroughly fucked."

Phoenix blushes, stealing a paranoid glance at the door. "And how can I help you with that, exactly?"

"Don't be coy," Edgeworth scolds, but it has no bite, his voice tinged with lust. "I've been hard since you answered the phone."

Phoenix bites his lip, his body already reacting to the idea but his good-sense interferring; Maya stepped out to get them lunch a few minutes ago, and while she _should_ be gone for a while, she could also show up any minute.

Edgeworth doesn't wait for Phoenix to respond, continuing, "It's difficult, resisting the urge to touch myself. It would be inappropriate, wouldn't it? To jerk myself off here in the office?"

"Uh, yes?" Phoenix asks dumbly, a very clear image in his mind of Edgeworth reclining in his desk chair, legs spread and erection straining against his slacks.

"But then, the door is locked. What harm would it do if I rubbed myself just a little, if I didn't even expose myself?"

Edgeworth's breath hitches, and Phoenix knows that he's doing just that, palming himself through his pants. He can't ignore his own erection now, persistant and uncomfortable.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," he mutters, pressing the ball of his hand against his cock. The pressure helps, a little.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about?" Edgeworth asks rhetorically. "I'm thinking about the look on your face when I pressed into you last night."

Phoenix can't help the quiet moan that escapes his lips.

"You're thinking about it too, eh?" Edgeworth asks, amusement in his voice. "And the way you smelled, like sex and sweat. I wanted to taste that scent, to lick it off of you."

"You should have," Phoenix says lowly, giving in and rubbing himself lightly through his pants.

"Mmm, tonight, perhaps. I'll start in the hollow of your neck, work my way down your chest..."

There's a sound of rustling over the line, and then Edgeworth gasps.

"I couldn't help myself," he admits. "I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to touch myself, skin on skin." He stops, letting out another heady gasp, then asks, "What would happen, do you think, if someone walked in on me like this?"

"That... would be bad," Phoenix says, glancing surreptitiously at the door. Had he heard footsteps in the hallway outside?

"They'd find me here, cock straining and aching in my hands, face flushed in arousal, wishing it were your hands on me instead."

"That can be arranged."

"Mmmm," Edgeworth says--in agreement or pleasure, Phoenix can't tell. Not that it matters, judging by the way his dick jumps against his hand in response. He relents, undoing his belt and easing himself out of boxers.

"If you _were_ here, I would push you down into this very chair, climb on top of you and feel you hard against my ass..." he trails off with a moan, clearly enjoying the imagery.

Phoenix is enjoying it, too, and roots around in his desk drawer for some sort of lubricant. All he can find is Maya's hand lotion. He shrugs--beggars can't be choosers--and squeezes a reasonable amount onto his hand before smoothing it over his dick. He shivers with pleasure at its coolness, then starts jerking himself in earnest.

"Then what?" he asks, his voice as breathy and dazed as Edgeworth's.

And it's at that moment that he hears Maya's key in the door.

"Fuck!" he says harshly, under his breath, tucking himself hastily back into his pants.

"What?" Edgeworth asks, the distraction in his voice revealing his arousal.

"Maya's back," Phoenix says quietly, as the woman in question enters the office.

"Hey Nick!" she says brightly, and at the exact same time Edgeworth says on the other end of the line, "Don't you dare hang up."

"Hold on," he says into the receiver before tilting it away from his lips. He's painfully hard, making it difficult to concentrate. Maya's giving him a look, since he still hasn't responded to her greeting, and he knows he should stop this now, tell Edgeworth they can pick up where they left off later, at a more appropriate--and private--venue, and hang up.

Instead he finds himself saying, "I'm on with a potential client. Give me a minute?"

She grins, dropping the bag of take out on her desk. "Go get 'em, Nick!"

She turns her back to him as she starts unpacking their food, and Phoenix lets out a relieved sigh. He turns away from her and says quietly into the phone, "I'm going to kill you."

"Still with me, I see," Edgeworth says, sounding extremely self-satisifed. He lets out a low, throaty moan, as lascivious as Phoenix has ever heard him.

He's really going to kill him.

He says, barely above a whisper, "She thinks I'm on with a client."

"What would she think, if she knew what was going on?" Edgeworth asks, his voice thin now, and Phoenix can tell he's close. "If she knew I was whispering filth into your ear, thrusting into my own hands while imaging they were your perfect, sumptuous mouth."

"I don't know, sir," Phoenix says, his voice strained. "I don't have a lot of experience with that."

Edgeworth ignores him, losing whatever inhibitions he may have yet been holding onto as he nears his climax. "God, your mouth. I want your lips around me, that incredible pressure. I want to push into your throat, as deep as you can take me, for you to gag around me..."

Phoenix forgets to breath, hearing Edgeworth's airy, stilted moans as he comes. He feels light-headed, so ridiculously hard and desperate for the release Edgeworth just achieved.

"When can I meet you?" he asks, an intensity in his voice that makes Maya look over at him with a raised brow. He doesn't notice, focused only on the voice on the other end of the line.

Edgeworth sounds relaxed, sated, when he asks, "Shall I pick you up after work?"

"Five o'clock," Phoenix agrees. "Don't be late."

He hangs up the phone and only then notices Maya openly staring at him.

"So, uh, you're taking the case, then?"


End file.
